Lemres
|BGColor = #4E878C |FontColor = #ffffff |genderprogram = |created = |signature = }}Lemres is a powerful, sweet-loving warlock who was introduced in Season 3. He is a new member of the locked room gang who joined with Lucas' promise of more sweets along the way. Personality History Pre-IaLR Much of Lemres' history is unknown. What is known is that he was born in a family of powerful dark magicians, but he did not like his inherent dark magic. Thus, he often escaped from his home to practice light and cosmic magic instead. Season 3 Not long before Corporate Sellout, Lemres tried to practice his magic without his sweets. However, he learned the dangers of his sweet withdrawal from this training. His seemingly endless supply of sweets was stolen by a Claudio Avido Co. employee under his nose, so he desperately searched for a different way to get something sweet. In his searches, he ran across Whipped Cream Cookie, and started to chase after him. He was stopped by Lucas, who instead offered him a piece of cake he got from The Room of Foodtopia, which he was originally saving for Robin. Lemres quickly ate it, and agreed to join Lucas on the basis of finding more sweet food, as long as he promised not to try and eat Whipped Cream Cookie ever again. The three went to Claudio Avido Co. to try and regroup with the gang. However, they were halted by National Archery Association archers. Lucas fought for the majority of it, but Lemres helped end the battle against the second archer by freezing him against the wall. Once they reached the gang, they were on the floor with a ton of food. He started to chant "Cakey" upon the sight, before berserkedly devouring all of the cake in the room, startling Espio the Chameleon. After the room, he properly joined the gang. When they encountered S.H.R.E.D.R., he tried to trick a pup into opening its mouth by offering it a lollipop he found in the previous room, but it ate it too quickly for it to have an effect. Abilities and Inventory * Sweet-powered Magic: He has an infinite amount of magic power, as long as he eats sweet food on a somewhat regular basis. *'Candy Supply': A seemingly infinite supply of candy that he holds on to at all times. He often offers candy from it to others. Relationships *Lucas: Lemres is friendly towards Lucas, as the archer helped him during his sweet withdrawal. He also helped the warlock join the locked room gang. *Whipped Cream Cookie: Lemres likes Whipped Cream Cookie, but this is not requited. Whipped Cream Cookie is afraid of Lemres due to him trying to eat him in Corporate Sellout. Trivia *He and Ristar are currently the only Sega characters in IaLR who are not from the Sonic series. **Interestingly, both are played by Moon Snail. *Lemres is, for real, the reason why Moon Snail got into the Puyo Puyo series. *Lemres is Moon Snail's first character to be introduced in Season 3. Category:Debuted in Season 3 Category:Magic users Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Owned by Moon Snail Category:Heroes